


Arkham Madhouse

by GirlOfHope



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfHope/pseuds/GirlOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight changes from Batman Arkham Knight scenes. Jason is kiddnapped by Joker, tourtered, and Batman believes his second adopitive son to be dead. Three years later, the Arkham Knight appears, knowing Batman's every move. Made to express more of Jason's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madhouse

Jason clutched at his chest, the slow deep breaths he inhaled were met with excruciating pain that he barely registered at the back of him mind. His teeth were clenched shut as another blow from the flat end of the damn crowbar hit him on his left side, probably shattering the lowest rib of that side. He swallowed the blood that was beginning to rise into his mouth.

'Bruce,' Jason pried his eyes open, a moment of reprieve from Joker hitting and beating him with the crowbar let him think. 'Where are you?'

Joker grew bored of beating Jason quickly, he just wanted to, as he claimed to Harley, "Have a bit of fun with the boy," before he started asking any tough questions. Joker left the room, planning to meet with his lover while his "Prize" curled up at the floor in pain.

XXXX

It has nearly been a week since Joker had kidnapped Jason. Though Jason was persistent in claiming Batman would find and save the Robin, Joker had managed to have Jason spill his real name (and several bodily bile too, yuck).

Every morning Jason woke up on a chair, his legs bound to that of the chair, and his arms behind the backrest. There was two minutes every six hours of a bathroom break, one small (and stale) piece of food for Robin to eat. Jason was grungy, dirt stuck to his skin, his raven hair matted to his forehead and handling over his eyes, and he smelled horrible; a constant frown adorned his face. Babs wouldn't have been happy with how he looked.

At night when Joker left Jason alone (the henchmen Joker hired didn't give a crap about Jason, so they just surrounded the outside of the abandoned wing in Arkham Asylum), Jason finally allowed himself to think about Bruce, Alfred, Barbra, hell, even Dick. On the odd occasion he'd cry thinking about how alone he was again. He hadn't been alone a lot. His father loved him enough to go into a Two Face gang, evidently getting himself shot fatally, and his mother grew sick, subsequently passing away. Bruce gave him space, but an angsty teenager needed his time alone.

Jason had never truly been lonely before. In the Asylum, he had no one.

XXXX

"He will find me!" Jason growled under his breath, as Joker pulled the potato sack from his head. Joker smirked, moving slowly behind Jason.

"It's been six months now, Jason. The Bat isn't coming for you." Joker reached into his pocket, his hand remaining there for a few seconds.

"Screw you!" Jason glanced behind his shoulder, Joker laughed at him.

"Oh, this bird doesn't fall far from the old Bat-block. Much like the Bat than your replacement." Jason felt his chest constrict. His heart sunk to where his stomach would have been , if it was threatening to spill from his mouth.

"No, he wouldn't," Jason whispered, tears threatened to escape his eyes. He squeezed them shut tightly, his head dropping down. Joker produced a photograph from a Polaroid camera.

"So this isn't Batman then?" Jason glanced at the photo for a fraction of a second, but the image was permanently burned into his retinas and brain. Atop of the GCPD was Batman, with a boy, around the age of fourteen, in a Robin outfit similar to Jason's own. Jason didn't hear when Joker continued speaking again. "Weird, usually the pointy ears are a dead give away!"

"I know it's hard, really I do." Joker voice was coated in mock sympathy, the hand on Jason's shoulder was given a tighter squeeze than what was needed for reassurance. "But sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind." Joker had grasped the crowbar in his hand tighter. He struck Jason as hard as he could, the wheelchair Jason was in moved to hit the back wall with a thud. Jason's head hit the wall, the room spun. This would mean a concussion.

XXXX

"Wakey, wakey." Joker sang, Jason squirmed. His arms were bound above his head, his feet, though touching the ground, had no feeling to them. "What's wrong Jason? I'm not going to hurt you, oh no. I'm not the bad one here.

"Batman is, he has abandoned you. Thrown you away like an unwanted, filthy puppy." Jason started the tune out Joker's voice. Something about Jason being a puppy that Bats should have kept, mocking a child's voice.

It sickened Jason to think he was unwanted. Surely Batman was looking for him, for the ugly mess Jason became. A shell of the boy he once was was now hollowed out. Jason was emptied out.

Jason returned to reality at the right (well, in this case, wrong) time. Joker was brandishing a branding iron. A cursive 'J' was white hot, sizzling. Jason screamed loudly, his howling echoing through the asylum. Tears now flowed down his face in excruciating pain. Joker hadn't killed him when he had the chance.

Then another thought crossed his mind, amidst the pain.

It had been ten months, where was Bruce?

XXXX

Joker set the camera up, the tripod adjusted so Jason fit into the shot. The madman had claimed that when he would send this to Batman, it would be the "best Christmas present the Bat would want!"

Jason took his usual sitting position, head hung low, with his limbs tied up lazily. Joker knew that Jason wasn't going to try and escape. It had been a year. Joker was planning some takeover on Arkham Asylum, many of the prisoners of Blackgate Penitentiary were moved over to Arkham. Jason caught something about many of Joker's crew being caught in a huge fire that wiped out most of the prision.

"Do you have something to tell the nice man, Jason?" Joker begun recording, almost giddy to hear Jason speak the words he was coached to say.

"My name, is Jason Todd."

"Who do you hate?" Joker inquired, zooming in on Jason's face.

"Batman." Joker nearly laughed at how distant Jason sounded at speaking his mentor's name.

"Of course you do," Joker turned the camera on himself, picking the larger object up in his hands. "Hear that Bats, the kid's not yours anymore; he's mine. To do with as I wish."

"Now Jason, I never asked, what is the big secret, huh? Who is the Big Bad Bat?" Joker turned to Jason. "His name, tell me."

"Yes sir, it's-"

Jason was silenced, a single gun shot wound to the right shoulder made his body topple backwards. Blood splattered over his costume, on the right side of his face. His eyes were opened, his breathing slowed.

'Bruce, where are you?'


	2. Arkham Knight

Batman is no saviour. Gotham is an evil city.

Bruce Wayne is no father. Jason was able to survive on his own easily.

Jason would try to purify Gotham, with all she has in her city limits, she deserves a true hero to fight for her. That meant shedding blood, breaking bones, cracking skulls, snapping necks and bullets hitting right between the eyes. Whatever it took, Jason would run this city.

For almost a year he clawed to get the money he needed, hitting banks, taking jobs from sleaze bags, anything. It was all worth it. There was an army at his beck and call; who answered to the Arkham Knight. Scarecrow was the next part of the plan.

Originally, Jason wanted to find Joker's biggest fears, abuse them, break the clown. But he was dead. The man who held him hostage was dead two years after Jason had escaped from the Asylum. Joker's plan for the Asylum hadn't worked out well, the news spread to Jason while he was in a different continent!

Now he would focus on Batman; the end goal. Reduce him to a shell of his once great self, line up his gun, or prepare his favourite knife, and finally rid the world of the flying rodent people called a hero. Jason would have rather killed Bats right away, Scarecrow decided to be more methodical in his approach. It would almost be considered mercy to kill Batman after Scarecrow was done, almost, if Jason was so pissed at his mentor.

The very thought of the caped crusader had made Jason's blood boil. He turned to face a wall quickly, that favourite knife of his finding its mark on a photograph Jason had taken (apart of a small collection he had shot himself) of Batman and his new Robin. The tip of the knife landed directly in Robin's head.

Now, if Dick decided to play sidekick once more, Jason wouldn't have cared. He knew his sweetheart older brother would always help out their 'Father' but now he had Blüdhaven to be concerned with. Nightwing was lucky to drop, much less Richard Grayson.

And Barbra. Jason knew she would still be helping Bats; he forgave her though. She was loyal, loving, beautiful. He still loved her, she would want to be near him after the takeover. Jason just wished she would be able to walk up to him again, and give him any kind of embrace.

He wasn't filled with so much hate there was no compassion left. Jason just hated and despised Batman and Bruce Wayne.

XXXX

"Let me end him!" Arkham Knight growled, his voice disguised my the helmet's voice modulator. Scarecrow wasn't happy about the Knight organising his men to kill Batman at ACE Chemicals when Batman was stuck in the room with one of the two workers that were alive.

"You will have your chance. But first, we break him."

Jason cut his com. He didn't want to hear the calm voice of the freak he was working alongside. The ACE Chemicals plan didn't work, but the contingency plan had Simon Stagg working on Scarecrow's toxin, and the Cloudburst.

Jason would stay in his HQ in Gotham, observing the airship remotely, while Scarecrow would aboard the airships. Batman would have probably been looking forward to see Arkham Knight; Jason would have been, if he was Bruce.

Bats was probably wracking his brain about who the Arkham Knight was; good. He didn't save Jay when he could, he can suffer a little with the little knowledge he possessed about the Arkham Knight persona.

XXXX

The Cloudburst was fitted to the Arkham Knight's militia tank, the plan hang gone perfectly, but the insignificant details that failed would be killed off when the dispersal would happen. Jason hoped all of the low lives that were good for nothing would tear each other's throats out. They could kill each other, and he wouldn't blink an eye.

"Remember that if you have to get out of the tank, find your way above the Cloudburst." Scarecrow spoke into the earpiece of Arkham Knight. "Getting underground will only slow down the rate at which the toxin spreads to people."

"But you said underground was safe," Knight replied, confused for a short moment before it dawned on him. "The toxin would be too heavy to rise anymore, but would sink underground slow enough to make everyone think they're safe."

"That's right." Scarecrow replied, calm as usual. "The fear of realisation will be sweeter for me to witness."

"Evil fucking bastard." Knight remarked, his com turned off for a few seconds before final details on the plan were discussed. Hopefully Batman would be caught in the Cloudburst explosion, his mind and sub conscious would melt away, his biggest fears would take life and corrode his very being until he was a former icon to Gotham.

"Son of a bitch is going down for what he did to me," Arkham Knight had his best chance to kill Batman, and end his myth once and for all.

XXXX

"What is Batman truly afraid of, Knight?" Scarecrow paced the opposite end of the room, the needles lightly touching the face work he had done. Why did Scarecrow get surgery done? His mask he had was freaky enough, but now he had a strange fibre attached to his face resembling that of a potato sack.

"He's afraid of losing his friends." Knight glanced down at the ground for a short second. He lost Jason; probably didn't even mourn him with how quickly that new Robin came into the picture. "And I know which friend we can use to get leverage."

"Who?"

"Barbra Gordon, she works for Batman as Oracle. Up in the Clocktower, she feeds Batman his information." A small shiver went down Knight's spine. "And I know how to get her."

"Then go," Scarecrow glanced at Knight from his peripheral vision, his back fully to his partner. "Take her, and bring her to your Head Quarters. Have some men, and a spare car to flank you."

Jason gave the order, he would take one of the militia tanks and an unlicensed car to the Clocktower. He hoped Oracle still resided there, that she would be working with Batman after all of these years.

XXXX

Scarecrow had been holding Barbra for hours. The young tech wiz had crashed the transport car she was in, but the Arkham Knight had swiftly got her to his HQ. A warning shot from his side arm hadn't gone astray, though.

She was being asked questions when woken up, she kept Scarecrow talking, just like she was taught by Batman himself. Keep the enemy talking, and they wouldn't hurt you.

"Are you okay?" Knight asked Oracle, who was sitting on a chair with her hands tied up. "Did they hurt you?"

"Why do you care?" Barbra snapped, anger written all over her face. Jason couldn't blame her, she had a tendency to think of ways to escape being capture within the first five seconds of being kidnapped, but she couldn't now that she was paralysed.

Because of the Joker.

"Just keep talking to me." Knight almost asked, his voice didn't have the hard edge it usually did.

"What?"

"That's what Batman taught you, right?" Knight took a seat opposite from Barbra, he leaned closer to her resting his elbows on his knees. "God, I talked for hours, and the bastard just let me. I talked and talked until I ran out of things to say.

"Trust me, you can't count of Bruce to save you."

"Bruce?"

"Yeah, Scarecrow doesn't know. It's our little secret. But here's a another. Batman likes to play hero, Barbra, and he's pretty good at it. But it's an act. He's not about protecting the innocent, he's about punishing the guilty.

"He will look for you, yeah. But when he has to choose between the mission and you, he'll choose the mission. Every. Single. Time."

"You're wrong!" Barbra retorted. Now she was pissed at the Knight.

"Look me in the eye and say that!" He reached up to the side of his helmet, and pushed something there, his helmet lifted, revealing his face.

"Jason?" A brief moment of silence overwhelmed Barbra. "This is wrong!"

"This is justice. He left me!"

"He lost you! He mourned you. We all did. Come home, Jason, please?"

"I cannot go back." Jason looked down at the ground. What Joker did to me, Barbra. He hallowed me out, and filled me back up with hate, and…" Tears now threatened to spill from Jason's eyes.

"Jay, we can fix it."

"I can fix it!" Jason yelled out suddenly, startling Barbra. "I know what to do. I take every bit of pain, and blackness. Shove it into a bullet, and shoot that between Bruce's eyes."

"Joker's dead, Jason. You want revenge? Come back to the manor, let us help. You can't let what the Joker did to you make you think Bruce is the enemy when he still loves you. I know deep down, you still love him as your father too." Barbra tried to find Jason in those blue eyes, not this monster that had taken over his body. She saw a glimmer of who he was, a boy with so much potential, a dark side that was used for good.

"How's Alfred?" Jason looked back to her face, fully.

"He misses you. We all have missed you."

A knock on the door, and the sound of it hitting a nearby wall signalled Jason to quickly return his helmet to cover his face. He stood from his chair.

"The Cloudburst is fully charged, Knight." Scarecrow said, glancing at Barbra.

Jason wound rope around Barbra's wrists and hands to the wheelchair he had for her.

"Get a gag on her." He turned to Scarecrow and stared him in the face when he continued. "If anyone hurts her, they're dead!"

XXXX

Bruce now knew who the Arkham Knight was. He had lied and said Joker had sent me a tape of killing Jason. That evil bastard much have doctored it, if Bruce was telling the truth. Maybe he was. Maybe Bruce thought Jason was dead.

He must never had gotten over Jason. He still loved his second adopted son. Bruce had his chance to lock Jason up, throw away the key. But Jason's new red helmet had malfunctioned, it revealed his face for the world to see. Bruce didn't see the monster that had helped bring Gotham to her knees. He saw his son. He was alive, and they were fighting.

All because of Joker. Even after death, he still tormented and ruined the lives of people all over the world. Including Bruce's in more way than one. The trauma his friends had suffered, his infected blood coursing through his veins. Joker laughed in his head, forced him to be seen at every turn. His life was now a living Hell.

Jason, during the brief few seconds when Batman had his attention focused to Alfred after their fight, had throw a small tracking chip that landed in between one of the armour plates he wore. He activated it after one hour, finding the signal was moving quickly. With his red helmet now fixed, he sped off on a stolen motorcycle, the tiny GPS signal he had installed I to the helmet beeped as he closed in on Bruce's location. Arkham Asylum.

Where his dark side, began, he would end it in the same area.

Jason pulled out his side arm, creeping through the hallways slowly, trying to be quiet. The sight before him was terrible. Bruce was strapped by his legs to a gurney that was standing upright. Scarecrow had injected him with some of the toxin he had in the syringes on his hand. But then, Bruce laughed. He laughed like a maniac, the lines around his eyes and forehead crinkled, his mouth in a wide smile as the sound erupted from him. Bruce seemed like the Joker, so maybe he wasn't lying when Joker had sent a video to Bruce of Jason being killed.

The laughter died down after a few minutes, Jason hadn't been sure to run away as fast as he could, or stay where he was. He swore he could see that new Robin look at him from where he lay on the floor, he had to admit the kid was tough. He took a bullet, and used his training to focus his breathing and relieve some of the pain.

Scarecrow looked astonished, for once in his life, the former Doctor Crane was frightened by what was before him. Bruce had been injected again, but looked Scarecrow in the eyes.

"I'm not afraid, Crane!"

Jason shot two bullets, one hitting (and opening) the restraint of Bruce's left hand, and the other hitting the bigger leg restraint. He nearly wanted to blow Crane's brains out, but when Bruce had injected Scarecrow with his own toxin, the face that the once terrifying man wore grew to show fear. His fear. He screamed out, shouted, wailed his arms around until Jim Gordon knocked him out.

"What now?" Oracle had gotten into Jason's communications (not telling Bruce, of course).

"I'll still be killing." Jason spoke softly, and he heard Barbra sigh in disappointment. "But I'll be dropping by to see you all from time to time. Maybe help Bruce out occasionally."

"I'm holding you to it, Jay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with these, and thought I should upload this chapter and the previous one. It's the only Arkham Knight piece I've done.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed these two chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight changes to some of the scenes, at the time I hadn't realised they were different to the game, but then I embraced them to make them my own.


End file.
